Pirates of the Caribbean: Flight of the Sparrow
by Jacqueline Sparrow
Summary: Jacqueline Sparrow is the daughter of Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann. This is about what happens when a teenager's sixteenth birthday and her father's one day on land fall on the same day. More inside the synopsis. J/E, not really for W/E shippers
1. Flight of the Sparrow

Pirates of the Caribbean: Flight of the Sparrow (Alternate Universe)

Idea is mine

Jacqueline "Jackie" Sparrow is my original character

Yo Ho, Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) is not mine

All other characters belong to Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio, and Gore Verbinski. Locations belong to the Pirates movies and, of course, Walt Disney's famous attraction on New Orleans Square.

General Overview:

In a change of events, Davy Jones ended up killing Jack Sparrow instead of Will Turner. That single twist of fate left Jack the captain of the Flying Dutchman and his daughter orphaned at a mere six years of age. When Jack did not return to Tortuga, Jackie sneaked aboard a merchant vessel headed for Port Royal. Frightened by the fact that she was alone on an island that she had no real knowledge of, Jackie slept and found shelter near the governor's mansion.

Knowing the reason why Jack had not yet returned, Will and Elizabeth raised her along with their newborn son William Turner III. Now a rebellious teenager about to turn sixteen, Jackie's father can be seen in everything she does and the fact that she tends to get in trouble with the Navy. When Jackie's birthday and Jack's one day on land fall on the same day, Jackie soon learns that every Sparrow must spread its wings and fly as far as the horizon.


	2. Mark of a Pirate

Mark of a Pirate

A breeze came through Jackie's open French door, her black coat billowing as she put it on. She walked out to her balcony, her hands on the cold iron railing. "If I remember correctly, the rope Elizabeth lashed onto a bar is still here," She said to herself, crouching to see if she was right. A smile slowly appeared on her face as she saw the sturdy rope hanging below. Jackie climbed over the railing and took a sharp breath in as she wrapped her legs around the rope, her hands still on the concrete ledge. Gripping the rope with her slightly rough hands, Jackie looked over at the window of the room that belonged to Will and Elizabeth and saw no sign of movement. As she started her descent, her sight occasionally fell on William's window and a smile appeared on her lips. He looked up to Jackie the same way a younger brother would look up to his older sister. The roped ended a mere three inches above the ground, giving Jackie the ability to let go and land on her feet, a small jolt going up her body.

"Luckily dad had a talent for things like that," She whispered, taking a lit oil lantern off the nail that hung from the shed wall.

Walking towards the entrance gate as quietly as she could, Jackie held the lantern in front of her so she had a clear view of her surroundings. A smile spread across her face as she pushed the gate open with her left foot and walked out of the property. The sight of a patrolling officer coming toward the entrance made Jackie's breath hitch and she stopped, waiting for him to pass. She broke into a run once the guards were on the other side, knowing that she had to get her tattoo before sunrise. As she got closer to the main center of the island, Jackie was able to identify the Royal Anchor. 'That's what I need, isn't it? All I need is a nice bottle of rum to drink while Toby is giving me the sparrow tattoo.' She thought, walking towards the tavern. The Royal Anchor was Port Royal's only tavern and where Jackie liked to play poker even though Will and Elizabeth disapproved, and the site of Jack's famous rum raid. Stopping at the alley, Jackie bent down and picked up a bottle of rum before she looked for Toby's lantern that was usually hung outside his shop. Amongst all the lit lanterns, it was easy to pick out the only shop without a lantern outside; a clear sign that no one else would enter his establishment.

Jackie arrived at the parlor and knocked on the door before she said, "Toby, its Jackie. I have the payment for the tattoo and the ink you asked me to bring. Six doubloons ought to be enough for what I'm having done."

Toby opened the door and let Jackie inside, closing and locking it as soon as she crossed the threshold. Knowing what he wanted her to do; she quickly closed the blinds to keep prying eyes from seeing what was taking place. Once the parlor was dark to the outside world, Jackie took off her coat and rolled up her right sleeve before she sat down in front of Toby's table. She placed the rum bottle on the table next to her left hand, the cork on the table as well.

"Ah, I'll just put the sparrow about your brand from the East India Company," He said, touching the raised "P" just above her wrist.

About thirty minutes after Jackie left, William awoke from a night mare and he walked to her room. He went in to ask his sister, which he really thought Jackie was, if he could sleep in her room. "Jackie?" He asked. Receiving no answer, he went over to her bed and pulled back the covers. William backed away when he saw that Jackie's bed was completely empty and he ran out of her room, heading to his parents' room. When he got there, he saw that Will was asleep and Elizabeth was sitting at her father's old oak desk.

"Mama, Jackie isn't in her room. I felt a breeze coming from the sea and saw that her French door was open," William said, watching Elizabeth as she stood.

A look of recognition crossed her face as she replied, "William, you did the right thing. Stay here, and when your father wakes up tell him to be downstairs."  
Elizabeth hugged her son and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before she left the room, going to Jackie's now empty one. Going over to the trunk at the end of Jackie's bed, she opened it and pulled out the set of pirate clothes she had worn in Tortuga years ago. Pleased that the clothes still fit when she tried them on, Elizabeth walked out of her old room and headed down the grand staircase. She then walked down the flights of stairs, knowing where Jackie was going to be and what she was having done.

"Jackie, it seems that you inherited more than my looks; you also got my sense of adventure," She whispered, her thoughts wandering to her daughter.

Toby studied the design for a couple of extra seconds before he prepped Jackie's skin, rubbing straight East India Company on the area above her brand. He picked up the needle and dipped it in the mixture of ink and scorpion blood he purchased from the island's gypsy. A piece of parchment, the one that Toby had just examined lain near Jackie's arm, her father's name written in the banner under the sparrow. The needle broke Jackie's skin around the same time she identified the artist, the initials giving away her identity. Jackie smiled and winced a bit as Toby withdrew the needle, the ink mixture remaining under her skin.

"D'you know who did that?" Toby asked as he continued on the tattoo, saving the banner for last.

Jackie smiled and replied, "Elizabeth Swann."

The pain seemed to subside with each hole, the rum helping to numb her body and senses."Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Jackie said, taking a swig of the rum. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought, _Dad, why did you leave me alone? I don't even know who my mother is or even if she's still alive,_ Jackie's hand started to tremble as she held the necklace that she wore, her left thumb on the black string. Curiosity took over as she pulled the string, gasping when she held the key to the Dead Man's Chest.

"Sorry, I know it hurts, but I'm not stopping," Toby said, starting on one of the sparrow's wings.

Jackie smiled and replied, "This is the key that should belong to the captain of the Flying Dutchman. I haven't the slightest idea as to why I have it, but there must be a reason."

The rest of the time was spent in silence, save for the needle hitting the edge of the in well. Toby's face was set in concentration, sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip. Jackie watched as he worked on the end of the sparrow's body, the key still in her grasp. _I will find you soon_ She vowed, a slight smile crossing her face. Toby sighed and Jackie looked at her arm, seeing a completed sparrow above her mark.

"I'll be done soon," He said, moving onto the banner.

Jackie smiled, half of her knowing that there was no chance of Elizabeth finding her; she did not know how incredibly incorrect that was.

Scanning the area, Elizabeth saw several lit lanterns hanging outside of various shops. Glancing, at the changing colors of the horizon, she could easily tell that sunrise was still an hour away. Walking further, she found herself standing near Toby's shop. _I think that telling her now would be the best thing. Jack's one day on land is tomorrow, the perfect gift for Jackie's sixteenth birthday_ Elizabeth thought, near the steps that led to the entrance of the tattoo parlor.

"Finally finished," Toby said, a sigh escaping him as he wiped his face with a dirty rag.

Jackie looked at her new tattoo and replied, "Thank you Toby."

Taking out the gold she had, Jackie laid eight doubloons on the table. Toby picked up his payment and smiled as Jackie exited, happy that she was please with her tattoo. The door then closed and Jackie mad her way down the stairs.

When Jackie's feet touched the grass, Elizabeth came from where she was and said, "You have some explaining to do."


	3. Truths Revealed

**I know I have forgotten to post this the last two times, but please read and review. This is my first fanfiction in a while and this is one of many that I will post. Criticism is welcome, but please do not flame if you like to ship Will/Elizabeth, this is meant to provide the other side of the ending of At World's End.**

**Again, please R and R! Thanks.  
**

* * *

Truths Revealed

Jackie's smile quickly disappeared as she replied, "I'm guessing that you were informed by an officer."  
Elizabeth shook her head and retaliated, "No, William told me. He wanted to sleep near you, he had a nightmare."

She lowered her gaze and rolled down her sleeve, getting ready to put her jacket on. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" Jackie asked as Elizabeth handed her something. Not wanting to respond, Elizabeth walked back the way she came with Jackie close behind. Holding her father's tricorn hat, Jackie closed her eyes as a tear fell on the hat. She slowly put it on, surprised that it actually fit.

"Should I be wearing this?" She asked her voice almost like a young child's.

Elizabeth could see that Jackie was really struggling with decision to put the hat on or leave it off and she replied, "Your father wanted you to have it."

Jackie was about to push it a bit farther, but she settled on taking two swigs of rum instead. She was surprised that Elizabeth never took the bottle, a small smile on her face. The smile disappeared as Jackie saw the mansion, her heart sinking into her stomach. _Will is going to kill me!_ She thought. Jackie moved closer to Elizabeth, almost resembling a daughter who feared her coming punishment. Elizabeth put her right hand on Jackie's shoulder in hopes of comforting her.

"After we see Will, take William out and help him make a cutlass for himself," She said, receiving a nod from Jackie.

Jackie's hand trembled as she opened the door and walked inside, Elizabeth behind her. The door slammed close, keeping the events secret.

"Jackie!" William said, going up to hug her.

She left her hat on and hugged William, her eyes never leaving Will's. The look in Jackie's eyes, the hint of the glare that he gave reminded him of the same look he got from Jack many times before. Will looked at Elizabeth and their eyes met the fire visible.

"Jackie, you could have been caught! You need to think before you act; you have already been in the fort once," Will said, knowing that Jackie was too adventurous at times.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and said, "Jackie, take William to the shed and help him make his first sword. Will and I have some things we need to talk about."

William's face lit up as he hugged Elizabeth before walking to the back door, Jackie close. They both walked outside to the shed, knowing that it was really a forge; as they left, Will shut and locked the door.

P

Jack stood near the helm of the _Flying Dutchman_, his hands on a wooden railing. "Is there something bothering you, Captain Sparrow?" Bootstrap asked as he looked at Jack. He turned to face Bootstrap, a sad smile on his face; Bootstrap could have been free, but he chose to stay aboard the _Dutchman_. Jack shook his head and walked down the stairs to the deck, Bootstrap looking at him curiously.

"Bootstrap, I'm fine. Tomorrow is my daughter's sixteenth birthday and my day on land," Jack said, a smile on his face.

A look crossed his first mate's face as Bootstrap asked, "Your daughter? Is there any chance I would know her mother?"

Jack chuckled slightly and retaliated, "Elizabeth Swann. She was unmarried when Jacqueline was born. There was something between us, but the rum took over on that island and things happened."

"So, do you still love her?"

"Jackie, I love her; I haven't seen her since she was born. As for Lizzie, there is still a part of my heart that belongs to her. Bootstrap, get the chest from my cabin, Jackie's going to have it tomorrow."

Bootstrap nodded, knowing that jack was making the best decision when it came to who was going to have his heart.

P

William crouched near Jackie as she prodded the wood and coals, flames starting to appear. Jackie rolled up her sleeves and William's eyes landed on the brand on Jackie's right arm, just below her new tattoo. "Jackie, what is that on your arm?" He asked, reaching out to touch it. She sighed, knowing that William didn't really remember the time that he was really sick and she had to steal gold and ingredients for the medicine.

"It's a brand that the East India Trading Company uses to mark pirates. I got it after I had stolen ingredients for the potion that you needed. I suppose that the only good thing was that Lord Beckett didn't send me to the hangman," Jackie said, looking at William.

He smiled and gave Jackie the biggest hug ever, his eyes welling up with tears. She chuckled and returned the hug before standing, watching as William did the same. Jackie took her hat off, carefully setting it on a table before putting on leather gloves. William put on the leather apron that Jackie handed him, wanting very much to protect himself. Jackie walked over to the lit fire, pulling out the beginning of the blade of a sword.

Jackie took it over to the anvil and said, William, get the pair of tongs and stand where I am. You have to use the tongs to hold the end of the sword while I shape the bald; you'll have this sword in no time at all."

He nodded and got the tongs off the table their hats were on, walking over to the anvil. He went over to the anvil, tightening his grip so as to keep the steel steady. Jackie started to hammer the steel, small jolts traveling up William's arms. The tip of the sword was already pointed, Jackie folding over the sides.

Will stood in front of Elizabeth and asked, "Did you know that this was going to happen?"

"You knew that it was coming. She turns sixteen tomorrow, that's the only day Jack has on land," She replied, looking up at him.

Sighing, Will retaliated, "She already knows that Jack is her father, but she doesn't know that you're her mother. I'm not mad at you; I just think that you should have told Jackie sooner.

Elizabeth stood up and hugged Will as she said, "I know, that's what I'm going to do right now.

Will watched as she left a sad smile on his face. _You shouldn't have kept it from her for this long_ He thought, knowing that Jackie would get a little upset.

"Jackie, this is taking too long. I want my cutlass now, sis," William said, smiling up at her.

She walked over to the wall and replied, "I have it here, take it."

A smile spread across William's face as he walked over to Jackie, slowly taking the cutlass scabbard from her. He gripped the handle and drew the weapon, gazing at his reflection in the blade. "Jackie, I have to talk to you," Elizabeth said from the door, getting Jackie to turn in her direction. Disappointed, William walked back to the house with his sword and scabbard in hand.

Jackie closed the door and wiped her face with a rag before she replied. "So, talk to me. Please tell me who my mother is……. Where my father is and when I can see him again."

Elizabeth opened the door and retaliated, "I'll tell you, just follow me for a little bit."

Jackie put her hat on before walking out, the key back around her neck. A sad smile crossed Elizabeth's face as she closed the door, her mind on her confused daughter. Jackie followed Elizabeth along a path that led away from the mansion, a garden soon becoming visible. Slowly walking through the entrance to the garden, Jackie sat on a bench before she took her hat and coat off.

"So, what do you know about my mother?" Jackie asked as Elizabeth sat down beside her.

Brushing Jackie's hair away, she replied, "More than you do, Jackie. Your mother was only six years older than you when you were born. She and Jack still love each other; they still do even though she's with someone else."

Jackie stood up and retaliated, "You can't be! You're not my mother."

"Yes, I am," Elizabeth retorted, rising as well

Rolling up her sleeves, Jackie asked, "What's my full name?"

Elizabeth picked up Jack's hat and replied, "Jacqueline _Elizabeth_ Sparrow. You were born in Port Royal; Jack took the both of us to Tortuga the next day. I took care of you for two years, including feeding you myself; then one of my friends came and cared for you while I went back to Port Royal to marry Will.

Tears welled in Jackie's eyes as she ran into Elizabeth's open arms. "I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you," She whispered, her body shaking with sobs. Elizabeth stroked Jackie's hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head. William, out of nowhere, ran up and hugged Jackie as well. She backed away from Elizabeth and picked up William, grunting slightly from his weight.

"Jacqueline, you might want to sleep tonight, I don't think you want to be tired for tomorrow," Elizabeth said, her voice filled with happiness.

Putting her brother down, Jackie smiled and replied, "I doubt that I will sleep tonight, I plan on going to the shore early and closing my eyes until dawn."

William looked between his mom and his sister before he asked, "May I come with you?"

Jackie knelt down and responded, "In ten more years, I promise; you'll be older then. I haven't seen my father in ten years; he's been gone all that time."

He frowned and replied, "I'll be twenty by then, maybe I could duel him."

Elizabeth smiled and retaliated, "Don't worry, Jack will most likely beat Jackie in the duel they're going to have."

Jackie chuckled and headed back towards the mansion with William walking beside her. Elizabeth soon followed behind, her gaze shifting towards the lowering sun. Jackie smiled and closed her eyes as happiness filled her, a tear gliding down her face before landing on the ground.

As they neared the mansion, Jackie checked to see if the fire had died down. She smiled as William closed the door, quickly replacing the lantern. Elizabeth and William walked through the back door in to the house, Jackie staying behind. She longingly looked out to the expanse of ocean, the sun giving the water a deep red tint. _I can't wait until tomorrow; I get to see my father, _and_ I turn sixteen!_ She thought, a soft smile spreading across her face.

"Jackie, come inside. Dad wants to talk to you," William called from the door, Will right behind him.

She nodded and took off her hat as she went inside, glancing nervously at Will. "Thanks for housing me, Will." She said, her eyes barely meeting his. A sad smile crossed Will's face as he looked at Jackie, so many emotions hiding behind his deep brown eyes. Will sat down at the large table in the kitchen and he motioned for Jackie to sit down as well. She sat across from him and pulled William up on her lap, her hat on the table.

"I knew that Elizabeth was your mother when she first took you in ten years ago," He said, looking at Jackie.

She played with the key that she wore as she replied, "So, is that why you started arguing with her three days after that?"

"It was complicated…. I really hadn't gotten over William's birth and I didn't entirely trust you with my newborn son."

Jackie chuckled and retaliated, "You saw too much of Jack in me, that's understandable; I just don't think you should have held it against a little girl."

William looked at his father and smiled as he said, "Well, I think she did a decent job. It shouldn't matter who her father was, just that she did a good job with me; didn't she help me when I was really sick four years ago?"

Elizabeth, watching from the entrance to the kitchen, smiled and responded, "She did, Jackie has the brand to prove it. If I hadn't come to Fort Charles and explained what happened, Jackie would have been hanged that morning."

Jackie stood up and put William down, stretching slightly as she replied, "Beckett's son is different; he doesn't have the heart to hang a girl, he just branded me."

She then headed to the foyer and up the staircase, walking to her room with a sense of longing. Elizabeth was right behind her daughter, finally following Jackie into her room.

"I'm not going to sleep tonight...the anticipation is overwhelming. Maybe we can go out early and watch the flash of green accompany the sunrise." Jackie said, her voice like an eager six year old's.

Elizabeth smiled and took Jackie's hat off before she replied, "You seem to forget your previous lack of sleep, my daughter."

The sound of soft, steady breathing made it clear to Elizabeth that Jackie had indeed fallen asleep. Chuckling softly, she stroked Jackie's hair as her gaze shifted towards the window. The sun was setting, giving the sky a pinkish-gold tint that faded to black as the sun disappeared below the horizon.


	4. One Day on Land

"One Day on Land…"

Mother and daughter took a path that would get them to the shores of Port Royal, Jackie's hand tightly holding the handle of a lantern. Elizabeth was slightly ahead of Jackie, her sight trained on Fort Charles. The sound of waves crashing against rocks filled their ears as they got closer to the far shores; no ships ever docked there, even pirates stayed away from those 'haunted' shores.

"So you're sure that this is safe?" Jackie asked, dressed in her full effects.

Elizabeth smiled and responded, "Jack used to sit here when I was carrying you; the water helped him think and it said that the waves reminded him of me."

Jackie smiled and walked closer to the shoreline, finding a smooth area of sand and sitting down. She took off her boots and left her cotton socks on, a sigh escaping her lips as the sand covered her stocking feet. Elizabeth stood near Jackie, her sight on the changing closer of the skies above the distant horizon. As the dawn got closer, Jackie felt her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes started to water. _Ten years at sea and only a single day online… such a cruel punishment for a father with a young daughter _She thought as the sun began to appear, jumping to her feet.

The bright flash of green accompanied the sun's rising above the horizon. The _Flying Dutchman_ soon appeared close to the island, but she was still on the high seas. "Land ho!" Bootstrap called; his voice audible above the waves.

In an instant Jack was standing in front of his daughter, the Dead Man's Chest in his hands. Putting the chest on the sand, Jack embraced Jackie for the first time in ten years. Jackie laid her face near his neck and Elizabeth soon joined in the hug, smiling as her lips met Jack's. Jackie stepped away and looked at her parents, both of them together and happy.

"When did Jackie find out your secret, Lizzie?" Jack asked, sliding off his boots.

"Elizabeth sighed and responded, "I told her yesterday, I know that I shouldn't have taken so long.

"Jackie quickly stepped in between her parents and retaliated, "Some part of me knew before then... I started to figure it out six years ago; I used to fall asleep to Mom reading me stories about you and your adventures."

He laughed slightly, his gold and silver teeth shining in the sunlight. "I see you have a sword, but do you know how to fight or is it just for show?" Jack asked as Jackie unsheathed her cutlass, his own already in his right hand.

"Been training for three years, I train daily for two hours and I can beat Will in most of our duels," She replied, flipping up her sword before catching it in her hand.

Jack raised his sword and brought it down, his blade meeting Jackie's above her head. A smirk appeared on Jackie's face as she attacked Jack with a fierce hack, earning a cut on her arm. The two continued to spar, sweat starting to bead on their foreheads as water sprayed. Elizabeth watched, remembering the training she had gone through will Will. The sparring continued until father dad daughter were on the sand again, their pants soaked from the waves. Jackie soon took a knee in surrender, her sword in the sand with blood trailing down her arm. Jack untied the fabric he hand on his wrist and used it to cover Jackie's wound.

"Next time, I'll beat you," Jackie said, smiling as she slowly stood.

Jack chuckled and retaliated, "Will isn't the best opponent in the world, but she's still good practice, right Lizzie?"

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth responded, "She helped William make his first sword."

"Ah, so he did survive."

Jackie nodded and added, "I personally ... commandeered the gold needed to pay the gypsy for the potions. Lord Beckett's son branded me before he had me lashed ten times; at least he didn't had me over to the hangman....not that he would when Mom came."

She took off her coat and removed her vest, gasping slightly as Jack pushed up the back of her shirt. He swore as he traced his daughter's scars, memories of his own share resurfacing. Jacki shyly pulled her shirt back down and put her vest back on, picking up her sword before sheathing it. Jack draped Jackie's coat over her shoulders and picked up his chest, holding it out to Jackie.

"There's something you need to know about what took place ten years ago," Jack said, seriousness in his voice. "It only happened the way it did because I saved your mother. Calypso told me that if Will had moved, he would have been the one to stab the heart.

"As I feel, I dropped Jones' heart and slid down into Elizabeth's arms. She helped me grip my sword, but I freely stabbed the heart and took my last breath soon after. Will took your mum off the ship, she didn't deserve to die like that....she didn't deserve to die at sea. Before I left, I mad Elizabeth promise to take care of you and tell you the truth at the right time."

Jackie accepted the chest, tears rolling down her face as she heard her father's heart beating. "Was yesterday the right time after all?" She asked as Elizabeth and Jack both nodded.

Smiling sadly, Jack said, "Keep it safe for me while I'm away. Bring William next time, I wouldn't mind dueling the third Turner."

A mixture of sadness and yearning, a combination of emotions that Elizabeth had rarely seen on Jackie's face, appeared as she asked, "Is there any way I could live forever? a way for me to be like you?"

"Sail to Shipwreck Island, Captain Teague is in the Pirate Hall in Shipwreck Cove. Tell him your problem and he will give you the map to the Fountain of Youth."

I have heard of Shipwreck Island and Shipwreck Cove, but naught the path to arrive there."

Grinning, Jack took out his compass and said, "My compass is unique, it only points to the thing you want most in this world. It will help with the journey to your grandfather and your quest for eternal life."

"Is mom going to drink it?" Jackie asked, turning toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "That's a hard decision for me to make; I have a son and a husband who really don't seem to have a part in this."

Jackie looked away as Jack put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and retaliated, "Your firstborn child is enough of a pirate to take that risk, your son is also going to become a great pirate. Your choice is either to sail with your son and daughter forever or sentence yourself to a limited life on the seas; I thought you loved being a pirate, you're the Pirate Lord of Singapore."

Defiant as ever, Jackie responded, "Well, I'm going to sail to the Fountain of Youth with or without you, Mom."

A smile crossed Elizabeth's face a she replied, "That's Captain Swann; you're going to be my first mate, Jackie."

Jack looked toward the horizon and replied, "I don't have much time left. At the docks near the old warehouse you will find a large galleon with gray sails flying my flag, the crew will be below deck.

"Tomorrow you journey will begin, start sailing at first light. The _Black Sparrow_ is well equipped for any encounter. Gibbs will be there as well as half of my original crew. Expect a visit from Calypso, she's been wanting to meet you."

Jackie picked up her hat and handed it to Jack as she responded, "You can have it back, I really only need a bandanna similar to yours."

Father and daughter hugged one last time, tears rolling down Jackie's face. Elizabeth joined in the embrace, kissing the man she still loved. Jackie moved away as Jack moved closer to Elizabeth, his hand on her back. Slowly and sadly, she broke the kiss and moved back.

"Just drink from the Fountain, an eternity of life staying just the way you are. You can spend time on the ocean and you won't be that far away from me," Jack whispered, his hand on Elizabeth's arm.

Jackie hugged Jack one last time, the sun very close to the horizon. "I'll be here in ten years regardless of whomever comes with; I'm not going to let you become like Jones, Dad." She said, sounding more mature than she felt at that moment.

Smiling softly, Jack walked down to the shore and took three steps into the waves before he vanished. The sails of the _Flying Dutchman_ opened as a wind caught her, moving her toward the horizon. There was the same flash of green as the sun disappeared, the ship vanishing.

"Ten more years....." Jackie whispered, setting the chest down on a rock.

Elizabeth smiled as she took a soothing breath, Jack's unique scent of rum and Dutch spices filled her senses. A bottle of rum laid near her feet, a small piece of string around the neck of the bottle with a piece of parchment attached. _Remember that single night on Rumrunner's Isle, the night that made me a father_ was Jack's message to Elizabeth. Uncorking the bottle of rum, she smiled and brought it up to ehr lips.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" She whispered, taking a sip of the rum.

Jackie took her necklace off and knelt down, turning the chest toward her. She inserted the key and turned it, gasping as the chest opened. Laying beside Jack's heart was a dark crimson bandanna, one shad darker than his own. She picked up the bandanna and closed the chest, taking the key out after it locked by itself. She put the bandanna on over her bangs and tied the ends, the material the finest cotton and silk in the Caribbean. The ends of the bandanna became slightly intertwined with her hair, almost looking as if they belonged together.

She picked up the chest and said, "Let's go back, we have to say good-by and I need to get my other sword. I'm not really sure if I should bring my pistol when I'm going to have two swords anyway."

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "I might use my pistol, but my Chinese sword is more reliable; you can use both hands if you want, I'm only really good at fighting with my right hand."

"I just have one more question, what happened to Governor Swann?"

Taking a shallow breath, Elizabeth responded, "Beckett got my father to stab the heart of Davy Jones without giving up his own heart, very much unlike your own father. I saw him when we were in the Locker after we rescued Jack."

Jackie looked down slightly and continued walking, realizing how great an impact the East India Trading Company had had on her family. _If I were immortal, I would find a way to end the East India Company for good_ She thought, plans starting to form in her head. Elizabeth walked beside her, their steps matching perfectly. The sky behind them darkened and the moon reflected on the seas as they got closer to the mansion. The night sky signaled the countdown to Jack's next day on land.


End file.
